Mal, the Forgotten
by BlackSirens
Summary: This is a story about Mike and his personalities when they were younger, and how Mal was slowly forgotten...
1. Chapter 1- Unwanted

_Hello everyone! BlackSirens here and I have come to this amazing website with my first story, "Mal, the Forgotten". This story is something I've wanted to do for a long time. I really love all Mike's personalities and I think Mal has the most drama around him._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waste your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will be underlined every time. So keep an eye out for it! ;)_

 **Chapter 1- "Unwanted"**

 _ **People can be forgotten, right? People can be forgotten like they never mattered at all. I've been through all of this. I've been ridiculed for something that I do not have control of. I've been tossed aside from people that I love so much… All for what? A giant mistake. A mistake I can't stop regretting. I couldn't be more sorry to the people that I have hurt from this. I… am**_ _ **unwanted**_ _ **.**_

 _ **My story starts 6 years ago. I was 10 years old, and very damaged. Very… very damaged…**_

"We've been over the rules, right mate?" Manitoba says before me, pacing. Of course I know the rules, I just break them way too much. Maybe if I didn't I wouldn't be talked to over, and OVER. "Yes Manitoba, I know the rules." I reply. He raises an eyebrow. "Why should I believe that mate!? You lie like a kid stealing candy from a candy store!" I look down for I know he is right. Every single time Manitoba asks me if I will break the rules, I say _'No of course not!'_ Then what do I do? Go and break them.

"No more fooling around Mal! I want you to restate them to me. Go on." He says, while giving me a hand cue to talk. "Don't take over Mike's body in school. If I do take over at school, don't say ANYTHING. If I do talk, don't ever never ever never ever in A MILLION years, say something rude." I say.

Manitoba nods at me, praising my memory on the three rules of my life since I was 8. "Good job mate. Look, you are the only one who can take over Mike without a trigger! And it sure doesn't help with your temper." As he says this, my blood starts to boil.

"I get it. I do." I say while gritting through my teeth. He nods and walks out of the room to go to the kitchen I suppose. I guess everyone else is awake already, to eat breakfast. I never really like to join them. We used to talk about fun things when I was little, well, little-ER. Like who had the longest tongue, or how was the day going, or what could we draw later that day to put on the fridge. Now whenever I join them, it's "Are you behaving?" and "He needs to be restrained with going out in the real world." Well excuse me for wanting to have my own body and not be some puppet in a kid's head.

It's not just that though. I like Mike. I like them, no, I love them. I came into this pink world with terror in my eyes. I didn't know who I was or what I was there for… but then Mike, with his bright smile, extended a hand for me. I took it, and automatically felt embraced by the love. I was the second one to come, after Chester. Then one by one they all came, extending our family. Extending our love.

I hear laughing, all of a sudden. From the others? Yes. I get up off of my bed and peer through the hallway to see the kitchen, and to see the others laughing and joking. Oh how I want to join. I really want to walk in and crack a couple jokes and have my family upbeat and laughing happily. WITH me….

I feel my left foot leading my body, as I start to walk. What!? No! I don't want to do this. I just want to eat my breakfast after everyone like I usually do!

But it's too late. I feel myself standing in the doorway as I am not the center of attention for Manitoba, Vito, Svetlana, and Chester. I awkwardly take a step to my old seat, where no one has sat in for breakfast for at least three or four weeks. I plop myself down, and look around at everyone staring at me. Vito was in mid chew before swallowing to say, "Mal? Dude, uh, you're here?" I reply with a, "Yup." Then the room falls silent again. I decide to keep my eyes on my bowl I just grabbed from the middle of the table, as my hand grips the cereal.

Svetlana coughs, clearing her throat. "Vell, Mal? How are you?" She says as I am pouring my cereal and milk. "I am fine." I blurt out as I take a bite. This is what I was afraid of. The room falls silent once again and I feel like I can't even talk. I stand up, with my bowl. "Why did I even do this?" I say while walking to my room to shut the door back up, the way I like it.

I sit there in my room with the now empty bowl on my desk. I guess it's around 10:30, so that means Mike is in math right now. I wish I could go to school. I know, sounds dumb but I really do want and education. I want to learn and listen to a teacher talk about algebra for years- okay Mal STOP! You are officially turning into an alpha-geek.

I don't hear any more talking so I head out of my room and into the mirror room, but before I put my hand on the doorknob, I see a note on the door. I read it out loud. "Don't even think about it Mal." Are you kidding Manitoba? I am so sick of this. I won't I won't! Okay, maybe. I open the door to an empty room, with the mirror through Mike's eyes staring back at me. I sit three inches in front of it, just to watch. I see Mike's paper and his desk. Nothing else to look at. I guess he is working on a math paper. I see 67+23. It's 90. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm smart.

I think this happened around the age of 7. I wanted to learn so much so I secretly stole Mike's homework to work on it, and I would take over in math class just to listen. Thinking of this made me break into a laugh to myself. I focus all my attention into the desire to learn once again, as my eyes gaze at the mirror. "That's 86 Mike." I say to myself for the next question, although obviously he can't hear me. "23, 47, 120…" I keep stating all the answers.

But that's when I hear it. I hear a kid laughing. Laughing at what? Mike's vision goes to two kids whispering and pointing at the mirror. That means they are pointing at HIM! Oh what are they saying!? Are they making fun of him!? "Stop it!" I say, although I admit it is pretty pathetic to yell at no one. I get enraged as I see the vision getting blurry. They made Mike cry… "THEY MADE MIKE CRY!?" I scream as I stand up, about to take over.

Manitoba runs in. "Mal! I told you not to do it!" He screams to me but I try to ignore him best I can, but his voice is repetitive and oh so annoying. I stop trying, and glance at him, while one of his hands is on the door, and he is breathing heavily. "They made Mike cry!" I say as his face turns concerned. I see him let out a breath.

He walks over and sits me down, my guess is to talk. "Mate, you are a protective little dingo, and that's okay. But you cannot keep getting him referrals! You have to stop this. You can't let your boiling rage run your life like a puppet on strings. Do you understand?" I don't, actually. "Yes." I mumble. No, I really don't. "Look mate, I adore how much you love us and Mike but at some point you have to sit on the sidelines." I lean on him while he holds me close. This is the kind of thing I adore. The affection and love and embraces by the others. I know all our relationships twisted over time because of me, and my "problems", but at least I know I am still loved by them. That will never change….. I hope.

I stay in Manitoba's arms as we watch the mirror. This is good, yeah. I am now calm and- THEY DID NOT! I sit there in utter shock, as I see one of the kids put the middle finger up at Mike, who is crying. I then take control.

"HEY!" I scream while standing up in the middle of the math lesson. All eyes fall on me. Whatever that kid was looking at five seconds ago, was changed to me. After for what seemed like an hour, the teacher finally speaks. "Mike, please take your seat." Mr. Krien says and the kids then snicker. I whip my head around and glare with the most intensity I can. Ignoring what the teacher says, I scream at the group of kids. "You DARE make Mike cry!? And then you have the audacity to laugh and be total jerks when the teacher says something to me!? I will kill you!" I say as I start to storm across the room in blind anger. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see the teacher running to the phone. Probably to get the principal or something. What a woos.

I hop across the table of desks, and I look into a kid's eyes, who looks mortified. Mortified at the fact that my fist is raising. Then I feel the impact of his face, on my hand….

 _ **Quite a temper I had, huh?**_

 _I hope you like the first chapter of, "Mal, the Forgotten"! It's pretty short but it is just an intro to the full story. I updated pretty early because I wanted to get this out, although I update every Friday or sometimes on occasion when I can. Most likely a Monday. See you in the next chapter!_

 _ **About Next Chapter:**_ _Chapter 2- "Referrals for the Malevolent" is about Mal's temper, and what he has to pay for punching a kid out of rage._

 _I will put the next chapter up pretty soon. This Friday. :) BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2- Referrals for the Malevolent

_Hello again! BlackSirens here and I have to say, I LOVE this fanfiction I am writing. I am thinking this story will be around 10 chapters? I don't know, let me know what you think. If you want to see more, please leave a review. All the support counts. Welcome to the second chapter of "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waist your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will be underlined every time. So keep an eye out for it! ;)_

 **Chapter 2- "Referrals for the Malevolent"**

 _ **There I was. A stupid 10 year old kid sitting in the principal's office. I was in a heck of a lot of trouble…**_

"Young man, this behavior is unacceptable!" Principal Bukowski says while glaring like no tomorrow. Okay, so I may have punched a couple kids and turned over a couple desks but I think I spared them. "Do you know what you have done Mike? This has to stop." He says.

"But I'm not Mike!" I say as he just rubs that spot in between his eyes and nose. Do all grown-ups do that when they are angry? "Fine, whatever, Mal? This is unacceptable. You cannot just go around hitting kids if they give you a hard time. This has to stop." This has to stop? Is he joking?

"Mike can't stop us-" I can almost finish, but then the principal barks at me, saying, "Then YOU stop it! It shouldn't be so difficult to stay a figment in a kid's head…" He walks out of the room…

Am I just a figment of Mike? No! I am my own person. Although, the way he said it unlocked that question in my brain. His words were like a little key to the question, _'Do you matter?'_ Perhaps not. This question that I have been hiding is completely logical. Do I actually matter? All I do is cause trouble. Trouble for Mike.

I hear some talking in a back room. The principal and someone are blabbing away. Wait, I know that second voice. It's so familiar… oh no. Of course I know it. I have to know it. It's my dad.

I feel my heart start to race a million miles a minute. Why would the principal tell our dad! Our dad of all people. I now don't want to go home. I would rather make my own little dwelling outside than have to deal with that drunken slop. The bell rings but I know I have to stay put. One thing is for sure, I definitely do NOT want to go back into the mind. Oh no (For the second time), I completely forgot! I just broke all the three rules and worse. I hit someone. Manitoba is going to be 100% absolutely pissed. I thought I could handle myself! Why did I do it? Why can't I just control this stupid, stupid temper!?

"Mal Smith? You can go to class now." Principal Bukowski says to me. I didn't even realize that he was standing right in front of me. Whelp, no surprise. I am in trouble. Referrals for the Malevolent me I suppose. I grab Mike's stuff and start walking to ELA. Yup, I memorized his schedule from just looking into that mirror all day. I wonder if Mike and the others saw what I did?

This gives me some hope in this whole disaster. Maybe they don't know! Arg, wait, they have to! I left with Manitoba in that room. There is no way he took his beaming eyes off that mirror for even a second. Sometimes I wish I did have a trigger.

I'm not like the others. I know I'm not. I have problems, and I don't have a purpose, or at least I haven't found one yet. Manitoba is there to help find missing stuff that Mike might have forgotten, and to give him courage. Vito is there to get Mike some girls in his life and to be the tough guy when Mike is talked about. Svetlana is there to get Mike through athletic obstacles. Even Chester has a reason. Yup. That old geezer. He is there to take the argument side of Mike and the frustrated kind of stuff.

What am I here for? To ruin Mike's life. I know he is the original but for some reason I have more power than all of them. But why? I open the door into the ELA room, to see Mrs. Baker starting her lesson.

"Oh, Mike, I got a call. You can come in." She says as I step into the class five minutes later than everyone else. As I take Mike's usual seat, a kid starts to pester me. "Hey? Mike? Can't help but notice your hair."

Great, not this again. "Yup." I respond in an anger filled tone. Of course my hair is different. Is this kid stupid or something. No. He just wants to make fun of Mike and myself… like everyone else in this damn school. Then, the kid pokes me in the back. How dare he do that! But I have to play it cool. I am already in trouble. "You are such a freak Michael! You multiple outcast. No wonder no one talks to you. No wait! I bet you talk to yourself!" He laughs, and so do others. Like wild hyenas.

I want to punch this kid unbelievably bad. Just make his laughing face shut the heck up! Why do they pick on us! They pick on Mike for something he does not have control of. They pick on us for being real people but the only difference is that we share a body. Well… I don't know if we are REAL people. That question is still in the air.

Finally, Mrs. Baker steps in, and hushes the children. That's right, shut up you vermin. I find that now is a better time than ever to go back into the mind. Our body is now out of the trouble scene and he is in ELA class, one of his favorites.

I am now in the mind again, after giving up my position. I at least expected something nice, like, _'You okay?'_ , but boy was I wrong! Manitoba greets me with a good ol' slap upside the head. "Great to know you care." I say as I look into his anger filled eyes. "You are darn right I care Mal! Mike is now in trouble for the 100,000nth time! This is all your fault! When are you going to learn mate! Stop taking control!" He yells. His words seem to echo, one by one. I hear every single word with such pain.

I only respond with a glare at first, but then speak, "What? Oh no I get it! Look, Manitoba? I don't have a flipping trigger! So when do I take over? Huh?" I ask him. He seem to have a butt load to say, but swallows some of it up, just to say what is necessary.

"You can take over at home! That's something right?" He asks. No, it really isn't. "No, it really isn't!" My lips repeat what was in my head. I continue, "Why only at home? I mean, really? With dad!?" We both go blank.

Not really anything to say to that, huh fake Australian? I know I am somewhat fake but GOD! He isn't even in an aussie's body. Where the heck did that accent come from? Finally, Manitoba speaks, "Mal? You chose to…" I agree. We know this. I don't have to, but I do. I don't know why though. I just, feel like Mike doesn't deserve hits…. Hits… Hits….

"Mal! I said, _'Do you understand?'_ " I shake my head to get out of my paranoid thoughts. "Yeah Manitoba. I understand." I respond and he sighs, and grabs my shoulder. "We all love you. I can never stop saying that mate." Manitoba says with a chuckle. I chuckle back. This feels nice. To talk to someone like this again. I forget how happy they all made me. I have to say, the two of them that still care and love me to the core, is Manitoba and Mike. Mike especially although it sucks that him and I are the main ones that take over. We only really get to talk on nights or naps at home.

I look back at Manitoba but through the door looking out into the hall from the mirror room, I can vaguely see Vito's slick back hair. Of course they are eavesdropping. Why not? Do they not freakin' get that this is personal?

I can't really say personal. I mean, I did punch a kid right in the middle of a class and then came back. What kind of idiot am I? Am I really that delusional, as to think that I could get away with this? I never do. I never ever do. "Mate? Like I said, we all love you, but you have to control that temper of yours. It's getting out of control. You need to learn that this is Mike's life. Yes we help…" Manitoba trails off, and I know why.

"What? Are you saying that I don't have a purpose!?" I yell at his face and I hear whispering from behind that door. "Guys! Stop listening!" I shout and I hear the tiniest sound. It was Svetlana saying, "I told you he was listening." The sounds of running footsteps fill the room, as they dart down the halls. Manitoba sighs at this, and looks back into my eyes… well, eye. "No Mal you do, but we just don't know what it is."

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better." I say, with the most sarcastic voice I could pull off, which is pretty good. Manitoba keeps trying to convince me that I have some sort of purpose, but it's obviously nowhere to be found. "Mate you really do. You fit into our family like a piece of a puzzle. Trust me. You are just growing up to be a difficult little thing but heck, that's fine with me."

I smile at him, and you know what? He did make my day. It's like those words were magical. Maybe Manitoba is right. I might just have a bit of a hard time, so what? At least I will have their love with me all the time. Then, a flash of fear runs into my head… Mike's dad.

 _ **Mike's dad was not happy at me, I'll tell you that. But when I said "So what?", for having a short temper, boy was I wrong, and them loving me forever? Psh… wrong. I was just a screwed up kid. I was screwed up from a lot of things…**_

 _I hope you like the second chapter of, "Mal, the Forgotten". I am really getting into this. Just know that I will update a lot, especially on this one because Mal and Mike are my favorite Total Drama characters, but when I say Fridays and Mondays, that is when there will definitely be something. When I upload on other days, think of it as a special treat. Thanks for reading! XD_

 _ **About Next Chapter:**_ _Chapter 3- "A Whole Bottle and then Some", is about the punishment of when Michael returns home to his family, and who stands up for him when needed._


	3. Chapter 3- A Whole Bottle and then Some

_I am on a role. Take a look! BlackSirens here and I have uploaded again like I promised, on Friday. I hope you like this 3rd Chapter of "Mal, the Forgotten". It is much better with vocab because I am now getting more into the main plot and I want it to be good. Also, Chapters are going to start getting long because Chapter 4 is when everything gets serious. Have fun reading. Please take a look at the_ _ **title drops**_ _section of the intro again, I updated it._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waste your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _This is updated like I said._ __ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. Now the difference is that it will not be underlined. Sorry I didn't mention this sooner because I also didn't underline it in the second chapter. I just did the underlining in the first chapter so you could get the idea. Pretty simple._

 **Chapter 3- "A Whole Bottle and then Some"**

 _ **I knew Mike was going to be in a whole lot of trouble, but, it wasn't Mike. You see, since I cared about him… I didn't want him to get hurt. This is one of the reasons I am so messed up. One of the reasons that after juvie, I was locked up forever… in this tiny room… forgotten.**_

I am in my room, staring at the pink ceiling. Everything is pink, of course. I hate having a pink room. I mean come on, Mike is such a girl sometimes. Not just because of a color, but because he can legitimately act like one sometimes. "Why does Mike have to have such a girly color inside his head?" I ask myself aloud. I decide to get up.

I stroll on down to the living room, knowing Mike is probably on the bus. This means I have to be in the mirror room before he is home. I don't want Mike to be blinded by hits, and screams, and hate. Like I always am. I do it for him.

As I sit down in a chair, Vito approaches me. "I heard you got in trouble. Dude, why would you do that? Again?" I shoot a glare, as he decides to cease his talking, for freakin' god's sake, and he sits down. We have that awkward silence again like we always do, before he speaks again from the chair horizontal to me. "Eh yo, bro, what's with da anger? I know you are mad Mal, but YOU did the wrong thing." He says. "I did the wrong thing? Vito, Mike was being laughed at! I had to do something!" We stare at each other, before I look away. I wish these two chairs weren't so close. It makes everything more awkward. I look back at him, hesitantly, and our two eyes meet. I puff out my chest just enough to try and send a mental message that I am not scared or unnerved, but I am. I so am.

Vito takes it, and gets up to leave, thinking he made his point. No you didn't Vito! HAHA! Besides this… I hear Svetlana and Manitoba talking from the kitchen. I press my curious ear up against the wall of the door. What? She eavesdropped on me! "That little dingo is crazier than a bird out in the winter. We have to stop this!" Manitoba says while pacing once again.

"I am knowing zis, Manitoba. Svetlana doesn't know vhat to do either. Mal's temper is just of ze huge!" She replies.

I feel a ball in my throat wanting to unclog. No Mal! I will not cry. I will NOT allow myself to cry. I keep listening. "The mate has to learn that the three rules mean something. They keep Mike out of trouble. I'm worried for him." I hear Manitoba say, as I back away from the wall slowly, turning it into a run, digging my feet into the ground the best I can. I find myself arriving in the mirror room. Mike, was in the house…

I stop right in my tracks, and I get goosebumps all down my arms as I see… our father about to hit him! No! I will not allow this!

I take the hit… and fall right to the ground, right on my back. I feel the wind get knocked right out of me. I struggle to get up, but before I can even move one inch, OUCH! I get a kick right in the stomach as I fall back once again. I finally look up at him, his eyes gleaming. Mike's father. The smell of alcohol floods my nose. He absolutely reeks…

"Dad, stop!" I yell, trying to get up as a last attempt. He lets me succeed, but with a horrible glare. "I got a call…" He starts to say while shakily walking over to the coffee table, to grab his beer. He chugs the rest, looking at me once again. He continues, "It was from the school, saying you played make believe again." I glare, and weakly stand as I feel my bruise and arm start to swell up. Probably from impact. He walks over again as I feel fear rise in my stomach. I weakly say, "We aren't make believe! I'm not! You know this. We went to a doctor an-" but before I can finish, I feel his fist meet my face. Just like I did to that one kid in class. The others are right. I do cause trouble.

I do it for Mike, I think to myself as I start to fall again. I love him. We have always been so close, same with the others, but I don't know what I am doing wrong! I think I'm losing them. I hit the ground on my arm again, and let out a scream of pain and a tear runs down my cheek from the pain. The pain is strong. Just like all my pain through my entire life! Strong.

He walks away, leaving me to sob in a ball on the floor with a now bruised up body. I bring my shaky hand up to my face, as I feel a throbbing pain coming from my mouth. He made me bite my cheek, leaving a taste of blood. I get up for my final time, happy to see our father gone. Jeez, he must have had a whole bottle and then some. He seemed quite out of it. I walk up our stairs, looking at the walls. Holes, ugly paint job, house falling to pieces. Nothing new here. I open my mom's door, as she rushes to me.

I embrace her, feeling her love and warmth. "Oh Mal, are you okay?" She says while rubbing my back as my tears pour down my cheeks and onto her. "I got in trouble at school. Dad hit me." I say as her hand grips my shirt. "Mal? Thank you for taking care of Mike, although not at school honey." I understand this. I like how mom treats all of us like different people. Well, because we are. She treats me like me and Mike like Mike and so on. She knows who we are, and knows that she is a mother to all of us. I then laugh in my head. Chester's mom… HAHA!

Regarding that, she hoists me up onto her bed to give me a hug and kiss on the forehead. I love her. I love her and how she takes care of Mike and me and the others. I love how she helps me when dad gives me a beating. "I love you." I say, and she responds with the same sentence. "I love you… Mal."

Before I know it, I am in the bathroom with her. She starts to wrap up the upper part of my bruised arm. "So Mal? What got you so angry?"

"A kid was making fun of Mike." I say bitterly, wishing I would have put that kid in the hospital. She laughs and ruffles my hair, as she finished fixing me up. "I know you care about them. Especially Mike. Although he can take care of himself." She says while walking out of the bathroom, probably to go and read, trying to forget about her awful situation. I feel someone trying to take control, so I let them. It was Mike. I appear in the mirror room with no one there, so I decide to walk down to my room.

Now that I had my "daily meeting" with dad, I now realize that my duties are up. I took care of Mike for the day and man does that feel good. Except for the ridicule the others give me. That? Not so good. I think I was about seven when I started to try and make a difference. The others were shocked but glad I could offer what little I could. But that's when kids really made fun of us, and when dad went to town on making our body covered in bruises.

That's when I became "too violent" with kids at school. Now I never get a thank you. Although I do have good memories with them. Watching movies late at night, drawing when we were a little younger. Or, when I was only four years of age and first came into the mind, having Chester and Mike (the only ones at the time with me) take care of me, feed me, and bathe me. Like how a toddler should be treated. Oh how life has changed. I hate it all. I hate myself. This is when I decide to grab a pen and notepad, and write a note to myself before it was time to go to bed.

 _This Chapter took a while, but I am glad to have it up. I hope you enjoyed it! :)! Just like I said, every Friday. I will be updating the next chapter of this, this Monday for sure. I am also starting a new fanfiction although it will not delay this at all. It is Spongebob based, but no spoilers yet. Thanks for reading "Mal, the Forgotten", chapter 3, "A Whole Bottle and then Some"._

 _ **About Next Chapter:**_ _Chapter 4- "Faults" is about Manitoba trying to talk to Mal about how he might need a little more help in life than they originally thought, after Manitoba finds a disturbing note in Mal's room._


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone. BlackSirens here with an author's note. I have not been able to upload for such a long time because I was on vacation all through Canada. I apologize that I didn't say anything about how I wouldn't be able to upload at a certain time. I am now back, however, and the schedule will remain the same. I will upload every Friday. Mostly on Mondays, and if I am feeling in the mood, sometimes on a random day. ALWAYS of Fridays. My schedule for "Mal, the Forgotten" will be the most updated. I am however starting a new story on Spongebob. No spoilers about it though. I will upload this much less, because my first story is my main story. Thank you for your long, FOREVER wait!


	5. Chapter 4- Faults

_Sorry again for not being able to upload in such a long time…_ _ **BlackSirens**_ _here again with Chapter 4! This is up on Friday, just like I said. Now, as for the Spongebob one I wanted to start, that will be uploaded next Friday, along with the next chapter to this story. A lot, I know. Now enjoy the 4rth chapter of "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waist your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will not be underlined. I just underlined the title in the first chapter so you could get the idea. Pretty simple._

 **Chapter 4- "Faults"**

 __ _After writing a note to myself, drifting to sleep was easy. I feel that writing your feelings down on a piece of paper really helps. Yeash, I never realized what a GIRL I was until now._

 _I awake to an annoying yell, "MAL! MAL! MAL!" In my left ear. I let out a screech, followed by a quick head turn to see that is was my eldest brother, Manitoba, who had a face of worry. I sit upright on my bed, eyeing the paper in his hands. I growl under my breath. "How dare you touch my stuff." I say. Why did he have to read that note I wrote last night? Why? Did he just walk in here and see the paper on my desk and think, 'wow, this is of importance to me.' "Mate, seriously. We need to talk about this." Crap. I don't want to talk to this aussie of all people. All he does is make my rules and yells at me when I break them._

 _"Talk about what?" I snap, "The fact that you can't keep your filthy hands off of my stuff?" He lets out a sigh, probably because of the fact that I am being stubborn. I am stubborn. I am like a boulder. You can not move me. "Mate…" His hands crinkle the sides of the paper. "I am getting worried. You are becoming more resistant, more far away… you… we are scared to lose you." Wow. I can't believe it. I have an urge to talk to him, because there is something wrong. I just want to start crying and to have him be there for me but my stubborn rock self won't let me. That must be one of my many faults. I can't just accept that I can be weak at times. I look up at my older brother, with worry as well._

 _"In your note," He begins to say, "It says, 'I am not normal. I can't change myself to be like other people, but I wish the people around me would burn.' Now Mal? What is that about?" I just give him a death glare. He sighs once again and continues. "Why would you write this? I mean… mate… I can't even read the rest it is too disturbing."_

 _"What? Now I'm some sort of psychopath? Thanks Manitoba I feel much better…" I say. I feel his warm hand reach my shoulder. The feeling of comfort spreads through as my body, before we embrace each other. I love this. I love him. I love all of them. I love how we are all a family. I haven't felt this bond with them in so long. It's a sad thing how we are slowly growing farther apart. Is it me? No. Mal stop it. I am just trying my best…. So, why does everyone hate me for it? "M-Manitoba?" I barely say with a stutter. I see him grip my note as I say his name. "Please Mal, try to not get Mike in so much trouble. Mate, please. You are really worrying me." This makes me think for a bit. Maybe I am being too violent. I am worthless, aren't I? I just case trouble. No wonder we are all growing apart. I just NOT follow my stupid rules and spend my days in my room all the time._

 _As I watch Manitoba leave the room, I look at that note he left behind._ _ **'I am not normal. I can't change myself to be like other people, but I wish the people around me would burn. I want my father to go to hell, and all the kids in the school to be left in a pool of acid, the acid rotting them to the bone. Then it could be me and my happy family forever. F*** everyone else. They can all die.'**_

 _Okay maybe Manitoba has a point. A little rough? Just a bit? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Since it is morning I am guessing Mike is at school. I am not looking forward to taking care of him. Then, Manitoba pops into my head. Maybe if i didn't cause trouble, the others would like me again, and I wouldn't be so worthless. I still don't have a "purpose", but right now, I think it will never be clear. I am not needed._

 _I really like where this story is going, and I can't wait to get far into this. I hope you had a lot of fun reading my work._

 _ **Next Chapter-**_ _"Raging Gasoline" is about Mal's temper going through the roof when he can't help but punch a kid in class, and he screams at his family, wishing he was never created._

 _Thank you for reading! Spongebob should be out soon and the next chapter of this will be uploaded before next Friday. I know it is a short chapter, but oh well. Lol. :)_


	6. Chapter 5- Raging Gasoline

_**BlackSirens**_ _here again with Chapter 5! Actually, the Spongebob story will be uploaded next Friday instead. Although I will probably have another chapter done of this story sometime in the week. I hope you are enjoying this story. Hopefully the Spongebob one too._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waste your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will not be underlined. I just underlined the title in the first chapter so you could get the idea. Pretty simple._

 **Chapter 5- Raging Gasoline**

_Well, this morning has started out on a good/bad note… I think. Having Manitoba see my personal note, but also getting comforted by him after not having that feeling for the longest time. I guess that isn't too bad. Maybe more on the good side._

 _I have to remember, that maybe this is the better way, but I hate to see Mike so upset. So laughed at by others for something he cannot control, and why do I even do this? He doesn't do anything for me! I get beaten by HIS father, and laughed at by HIS school. Maybe staying out of his life would be a better thing for me… but not for him. No. I want to keep protecting him! I don't want him to get hurt. Even if that means putting myself in the line of fire. I get blinded by punches, but it is all worth it. But is it?_

 _I do fantasize about having my own life. I try to imagine what it would be like to live my own life, but still have Mike and the others with me. Would that help our relationships? We all used to be so close. Now everything seems to be going further and further away. Manitoba is now the only one that seems to talk to me to give me rules. I am buried with a mountain of rules. I have three MAIN rules, but I know there are more that weren't even said. I have to make sure that what I am doing is okay._

 _This makes me think. Is Mike okay? I know he is at school by now. I wonder if anything happened. I race down to the mirror roo- okay well, more like tiptoe down to make sure no one saw me. I looked at the mirror to see Mike at lunch. Really? He is at lunch already? The time seems to fly by when I am getting "lectured" on how to write notes to myself… Wow, that was a weird sentence. I keep watching and he is sitting with his two friends. Alli, and Homer. Not bad people at all. I respect them if they want to hang out with Mike. Homer is funny, although I find him obnoxious. Alli is just Alli. Not much to say about her. She reads, she… well she reads. I actually haven't seen her DO anything else. I look at the book. "The Long Walk" by Stephen King. Huh, a read that book. I didn't think someone like her would be into such a horror and death filled story._

 _I keep watching and they all seem to be interacting, which is good. I then hear a bang! "Hey Mike, your stupid imaginary friend hit me in the eye yesterday! What are you? Crazy?" A boy says while approaching Mike. I growl under my breath. Nathaniel… the rudest and stupidest person in the entire student body. I see his swollen black eye from the time I punched him. I can still feed the pride pumping through my knuckles. It's a great feeling._

 _"Well I… uh…" Mike stutters. I feel myself start to cheer for Mike. "Go Mike! Show him who is boss!" I say. I know Mike won't. Me and Vito took every ounce of strength from Mike when we came into the mind. Manitoba also took his courage. I want to fight this kid. I want to see his blood pour on the ground._

 _I keep myself inside the mind. I almost hurt myself from gripping my fists too tight. "Nathan, can you just leave him alone for one second? He had every right to hit you." Alli says while sticking her nose out of her book. She defended him. I smile at her through the mirror. Nathaniel then does not look happy, which is understandable. He just got roasted by a girl! Haha!_

 _I closely center my eyes on him, to make sure he won't do anything. What I see makes my blood boil like raging gasoline. He tells Mike to-_

 _ **I'm going to stop the story right here, because what I did long ago… it was graphic. I knew I was going to be in a whole heck of trouble. I'll spare the details about how this kid's blood got splattered all over the cafeteria. This is when everything tipped over the edge. Mike's "love for me", the other's trust, everything. I just wish I could take it back, and maybe then I wouldn't be locked up in a corner of the mind right now. Let's continue to when I was getting yelled at…**_

 __ _"What the HECK were you THINKING!?" Manitoba yells, as all six of us are sitting in the living room. "I-I don't know…?" Those words slip through my lips, because I really don't know. I wasn't thinking. I sit on the chair in utter pity, looking at all of their disappointed faces. "You whippersnapper better learn how to behave!" Chester says._

 _"No! Mate, you aren't even going to have a second chance this time. I am DONE telling you how to behave! You are ruining Mike's life! Maybe training a wild bobcat would be EASIER than YOU MAL!" Manitoba screams. I try to sink down in the chair, wishing I wasn't here to be yelled at. I've never made Manitoba so mad._

 _I look over at Mike's face, to see him look like he is about to cry. D-did I do that?! I don't want to make Mike cry! I tear up a bit myself. "M-Mike I'm so so sorr-"_

 _"Don't give me that crap Mal! Now everyone in the school thinks I am crazy, and the principal just called dad. It's over! I am probably expelled!" He sits there in a ball of sobs as Vito and Svetlana and Vito rush over to comfort him. My tears start to pour, but so does my breaking point. I get in the middle of the room and say, "You all think you are so smart huh?! You think you know what I am thinking every second?! Huh? Well you don't. You don't know why I do the things I do but it is NOT to ruin Mike's life! I try and help you all but I just get pushed away! I miss when we were all KIDS and used to color and laugh and sleep together when we would have a bad dream!" I don't know where this is all coming from. My tears pour more. This is all completely real, but also humiliating. I continue, "Now I guess you want nothing to do with me! Where did the love go!? The care!? It is NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! I just wish I WAS NEVER CREATED SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE IN THIS PAINFUL MESS!" I scream, as I run to my room, and slam the door._

 _ **Next Chapter-**_ _"Invisible" is how the others shun him for what he did, and how Mal slowly starts to feel completely invisible._

 _Yikes… I feel bad for Mal. But technically I am doing this to him… soooo, lol :D!_


	7. Chapter 6- Invisible

_**BlackSirens**_ _here again with Chapter 6! Holy crap, time is flying by. I am halfway through the first chapter of Spongebob. No idea when that will be done. Oh well, you will see. I hope you like this chapter._

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waist your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will not be underlined. I just underlined the title in the first chapter so you could get the idea. Pretty simple._

 **Chapter 6- Invisible**

It has been quiet for so long outside my room. My sorrow seemed to have fled but the raging anger is still there, coursing through me. This time, I am mad at all of them. Even Mike, which seemed impossible to me yesterday. I just feel invisible to them all. Can't they see my pain?

It has now been a couple days. I decided to stay away from the mirror room just like Manitoba wanted. It really does hurt, to not be cared about as much as you used to by the people you love so much. Staying away from the outside world though… it's weird. Every join in my body wants to stroll on over to that mirror room, and take charge. I guess that's okay. What's wrong with wanting to be an ACTUAL human? Although, it's not the same feeling. Whenever I want to go out, it is because I want to protect Mike. Not for myself, but now this new feeling is all about me. I want to go outside. ME! I wonder what I would do if it wasn't standing up for Mike or taking hits.

Maybe I could have a little… fun..? Beating up kids always seemed fu- Mal snap out of it! I think as I spring up onto the bed, sitting upright and think harder. I just did it to protect Mike. Then why was I laughing? Why did it seem fun to pound kids into the ground? I then see my dad begin to hit me. I blink, only to have my eyes open in the mind. I am seeing things. I have to be.

Whatever! "Mal, you are so losing it!" I say outloud, as I feel my feet pace across the pink floor. Okay, I need to just think. Maybe tomorrow I can take over? It would be Monday after all. So many kids to trip. And make fun of. Hehe…

My stomach growls. Man, I am hungry. I didn't even notice because my emotions kind of took over for a moment. Why does life have to be so sappy? I walk out into the mind to see the others. Great, I haven't seen them in two days, but the last time we talked, it wasn't very good was it? 'Well, hi I guess." I say as I make a sandwich, but no one answers me. What are they, deaf? "I said hello?" No reply again. I set my sandwich down in anger, and walk up to Svetlana. "Can't you talk?" I ask, but she simply walks away from me. They all seem to be doing their own thing. But I know they can see me, because they are all staring at me. I give out a glare, and go up to Manitoba, who is sitting on a chair. "Manitoba!? What is going on?" No reply. I have had it. "You know, what HAPPENED to when you were holding me a couple days ago? Does that not exist anymore?" I say out of anger. I see his eyes fill up with tears. "Oh, so you can hear me huh? Good. I want to see you cry." I say harshly, and storm off. The sound of my feet echo in the mind. Maybe I am giving Mike a headache who knows? Well, I have had it.

If they won't listen to me, I won't listen to Manitoba's stupid rules. From now on, maybe I should take some time being the original… heheheh…. "HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I laugh, all throughout the halls.

 _ **Next Chapter-**_ _"Original?" is when Mal takes over the mind completely, but when the others try and physically hurt him, he locks them up, and finally loses his mind._

 _The spongebob one is actually half way done. That will be uploaded soon. I hope you like this! Oh, and thank you "What'dIMiss", for continuing to read and review! :D_


	8. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone, **BlackSirens** here with another author's note. My family goes on a lot of vacations over the summer, and we are going on another very long trip. I won't be back until the beginning of school. I do promise to update right when I get back with the first chapter of the Spongebob story and a new chapter of Mal, the Forgotten. The writing schedule will stay the same. That's all I have to say. Thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 7- Original?

_I AM BACK!-_ _ **BlackSirens**_ _here again with Chapter 7. I am finally back from vacation and going into school. That means I will be back to writing. Now I have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is that I won't be continuing the Spongebob fanfic, for I don't think that is a good story to write. Instead, I will be working on a Heathers fanfic of Ram x Kurt. (Heathers is an amazing musical, and a great movie. Check it out.) I will totally have the inspiration to write that, along with "Mal the Forgotten."_

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waist your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will not be underlined. I just underlined the title in the first chapter so you could get the idea. Pretty simple._

 **Chapter 7- Original?**

I'm losing it. I'm freaking losing it! My mind keeps flying back and forth with questions. Is Mike mad at me? Should I take over? Should I just apologize? I suddenly feel myself not being able to breathe well, and instead I am hyperventilating. I get up from my bed and start pacing back and forth. I look at the clock beside me, and it's around the time I usually go to bed. Which means I need to deal with Mike's father to protect Mi- wait a minute! I don't need to do crap! Why do I need to suffer? Well I don't. Mike can just go ahead and deal with HIS drunk father that beats ME senseless every day.

I find myself walking to the mirror room. WHAT THE HELL MAL? I thought I told myself I wouldn't. Well apparently I am because I am walking towards the mirror. I am so confused that I can't even decide what I want. Well, I want three things. The three options that I have, I want ALL of them! The first option, is to go to Manitoba and sob and apologize (I'm a freaking sissy) and to beg for forgiveness then follow his rules and never take over again so things can go back to the way they were. Then I can feel love, and get hugged like a couple days ago, or like a couple years ago. The second option is to completely lose my mind, which is already halfway done. I yelled at the others, then ran off laughing like I'm in an insane asylum; and to take control of the mind because I more than deserve it. I want to be the original, and finally have some power around here, and to have a purpose. The third option is to protect Mike at all costs, which is the one I am somewhat following now. He means the world to me, you have no idea what it was like when I first came. All six of us in the mind where as happy as could be. Getting along and having fun… until one day I found out who Mike's father really was. An abuser. I didn't know what that meant back in the day, being only around 6 or 7 years old. But I knew that Mike would get hit by this man if I didn't do anything. I never told anyone. Not one soul. As time flew by, I started to protect him in school. That's when things started to change. Mike got scared of me, and he didn't want to play with me anymore. Then Manitoba made up the rules. I just got angrier and angrier. Nothing was fixed.

I feel like I can fix it all but at the same time I feel like I can finally show everyone what it's like to be me. What it's like to not understand my own emotions. What it's like to hate yourself so much! I slam open the door to the mirror room, and see our father drunk. This must be Mike's vision. I then take control. My god, I'm so dumb.

I awaken in the real world, and see my dad, or, I don't really like saying "my dad", because I don't think of him as one. I usually say Douglas. I give him a glare, as he gives a grin with his beer stained teeth. I feel a gag coming on…. "BOLEH!" I say out loud uncontrollably. Oh great. Douglas storms on over to me, beer in hand, then grabs my face hard. "What did you just say to me Mike?" God I hate it when people call me Mike. People at school, the principal, HIM! I just HATE IT! AHH! "My name isn't mike!" I blurt. Well, it isn't. "Stop playing this little pretend game Michael Cory Smith! I am sick and tired of your games." He says, while each painful word is taken in with a pinch of bitterness. I try to take his hand off of my cheek, but then I feel a painful jab at my head as I fall to the ground. I see his left hand clenching a now broken beer bottle.

Then my mom comes running in. Oh thank god. She gets right in front of me, holding her hand out to him. "Stop it Douglas please! You can't hit your son with a glass bottle!" She is crying. I've never seen mom yell at him like that, or be so brave. Maybe a couple times, but not to this level. "What did you say to me… darling?" The word _darling_ grits through his teeth. He doesn't love her. He can't. A vile creature like him isn't capable of feeling love. Not even towards Mike, his own kid. So why does mom stay with him? I've always wondered that. I just lay on the floor as the two glare at each other. I sit up a bit and feel the back of my head to examine the damage. Ouch… I'm bleeding. It hurts so badly as I fight tears that are about to come from the throbbing pain, but I don't cry. I've been beaten too many times to really cry full out. It's the loss from the ones I love that makes me want to cry.

Douglas walks away, a little tipsy, as mom runs over to me and picks me up. I smile a bit, but then cringe. "Oh Mal, that looks bad…" SEE!? She understands! THANK THE LORD!

"Mom?" I ask, "Why do you call me Mal, and the others by their names? Don't you think we are imaginary?" I frown as she frowns too. Everyone thinks we are made up… like a game. "I have a feeling Mike isn't lying." She winks at me. I feel a smile of pure joy spread across my face. We have such a loving mother. Mom has actually thought about therapy, to understand what is "wrong" with us. But Douglas won't budge. He says he won't be raising a "freak". Gosh, I can feel the fatherly love.

After I get cleaned up, I return for the mind for some good night rest. That means Mike is now in charge. Or one of the others I have no idea and I don't really care. The only time Mike really hangs out with us is when I take over, one of the others take over, or when his body is asleep out in the real world, but he won't be asleep in here. Then we all get to talk. Or, THEY all get to talk. I stopped doing that a couple years ago, but I always get the urge to join. Maybe I should? Nah, I would never. Especially not now! I almost made Manitoba cry, and- "OW!" I say outloud as I feel the pain in my head again. Stupid beer bottle! Anyway, what was I saying?

Right, I almost made Manitoba cry, and I laughed like something in me broke. Something DID break. My heart….

I get out of the mirror room and then I go to my room, well, I almost went to my room. I stop and hear laughter and talking coming from the livingroom. I feel my eyes tear up again, and this time I might cry. Oh how I want to join, but I can't. They are all mad! AT ME! What should I do?

Maybe I should go out there! Oh that would really show them! Show them that even if they think I'm not a member of this family anymore, I can still be out in OUR mind. Not Mike's. Ours! Who cares if there is an original? WE ALL SHOULD BE!

"Hi." I say through the doorway of the living room, and all eyes fall on me. I try to give a casual smile, but I'm afraid it makes me look like I just farted. "Uh…" Vito starts to say but I can tell that's all that will come out of his mouth. Even Chester is here, his eyes beaming on me. "W-what are you all up to…?" I ask, but then remember I'm trying to act casual, as if the last three years of my life didn't happen. "Yeah, what's up?" I say again, more clear and not in such an awkward tone. Mike looks at Manitoba then Manitoba looks at me. "We are just talking about, stuff?" Mike states in a question, acting like that question is meant in a way like, "Just stuff. There. Is that answer satisfying? Can you leave now?" but he didn't say that. Ooh but he meant it all right. "What kind of stuff Mike?" I ask. Wow good one. I even added his name for a little spice. I am playing it good. Mike then looks at Manitoba again, hoping for help. Manitoba looks at me, with a small glare as well. I can understand why. "Well, mate, we are just talking about how our days went, thank kind of thing." Manitoba says. Ha, funny. I don't recall talking about your day being so funny. AW MAN! That would have been the perfect thing to say out loud. Wait a minute? Why can't I? "Ha, funny. I don't recall talking about how your day goes being so funny." I say with a really big forced smile. Then I see their faces change to worry, and sweat forms on Mike's forehead. God they are terrible liars.

"Fine, if you MUST know Mal, ve are talking about ze comedian on ze TV show called, 'Time to Laugh', so there. That is not a lie." Svetlana says with complete finality. Yeah right, this conversation is not over sweetheart. "Thanks for not lying. Such a doll. Maybe you three boys can learn some manners from this lovely lady."

"Mate, you better not give us attitude." I get a bit closer. "Oh really Manitoba? Well, I didn't know I started existing again at 2:00 pm!" I get a little more bitter. I can feel a fight boiling up. And to think this all started because I wanted to hang out with them.

I smile a bit on the inside, because I actually shut him up! Wooh! Victory.

Chester then steps in. "You little whippersnapper! Stop trying to stir up trouble!" I roll my eyes, but then Mike gets up. "Hey Mal! You were never invisible! Just a jerk!" He screams. Little ol' Mike standing up for himself. How cute. If only he knew the truth about me saving his butt from his father almost every day. I get even closer to him, now standing right in front of his face with an evil glare. I see fear in his eyes. Good. "Just a jerk huh? So is that why everyone here was ignoring me?" Mike nods. "Is that so? Goodness I didn't know you all had it in you to be ice cold b****es!"

Everyone in the room gasps, and gets wide eyed. I just cursed didn't I? Well that's super. "Malevolent Smith! How dare you say such a word!" Manitoba screams and gets up, pushing Mike aside to talk to me. "It was bad enough that you start running around here like a kangaroo on crack, laughing creepily, and what you said to me was just awful; but you do not resort to petty name calling!" He shouts in my face. I can feel the hot blood in my body fill from head to toe in pure rage. I start screaming too. "Petty name calling huh? I'm just going easy on you!" I've been holding in my rage for too long. Far too long. Four years too long. I can feel my words about to break, and in two seconds I'm about to have no mouth filter.

"You son of a % &*# why don't you go !&^!#$ be a professional *&%*# explorer so I can watch you go die in the mountains you didgeridoo playing &*%$-tard wannabe AUSSIE!"

His face…. is…. mortified. Everyone's is. I don't think anything I've ever said has made a room this quiet and shocked. "Well…" I say, "What do you have to say?" I really am curious. I want to know what is running through his head. He opens his mouth, but then shuts it. I've never seen Manitoba this perplexed and dumbfounded before. It's kind of nice in a way. Then, Mike gets next to Manitoba and speaks, "See? A jerk-" Mike is the cut off by a tear hitting him on the hand. He looks over and sees that our eldest brother is….

CRYING!? I see Manitoba's tears flood his cheeks, and I don't think I've ever seen him this upset. Mike is holding him in a flash. "No no, d-don't cry!" He says to Manitoba, as I just stand there in disbelief and guilt. I don't know what to say. Now I've made things worse! I really do want them to love me again, but also make them feel pain. Why do I want this? What is wrong with me!? "Manitoba? I am so-" I try to get closer and apologize, but his hands meet my chest as I am thrusted to the ground. I let out a grunt and look up at him, towering over me crying. One of his tears lands right on my left cheek. "Mal! What is wrong with you!?" I get up and back away into the wall as Manitoba is yelling/crying. "I hate you so much I can't even describe! All you have done for the past couple years is disobey me, make us cry, yell at us, and we just don't know why! What the hell is wrong with you!? And you make notes about wanting people DEAD!? And you laugh like a maniac? There is something WRONG WITH YOU! Why can't you just be NICE!?" He screams with 100% hatred.

Then, I feel something from inside of me. The one strand holding me together broke… and I can no longer feel anything, except for blind rage. I don't know how to control it all, and I don't. I start to laugh. Harder and harder, until that laugh breaks into a laugh/maniac cry. I can't see anything but anger. Red, infuriating, anger. I can't lie anymore. I can't hold myself back anymore, and I just start to yell.

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BE KIND!" I scream.

"How Mal? How?" Mike says as he gets in front of Manitoba, facing me. Oh he'll get an answer all right.

I get right in his face and laugh for about two seconds before screaming again. "I STARTED TO STAND UP FOR YOU BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS ABUSIVE! HE'S DONE SO MANY THINGS TO ME THAT I QUESTION MYSELF, WHY DON'T I STOP TAKING THE HITS FROM _**YOUR**_ FATHER! WHY DON'T I JUST LET YOU GET BEAT UP HUH? WELL I DON'T KNOW! SO I STOOD UP FOR YOU ALL THAT TIME WHILE I WAS SLOWLY LOSING MY MIND!"

He is silent, and looks wide eyed.

"THEN I TRIED TO PROTECT YOU EVEN MORE BY DOING IT IN SCHOOL! BUT THEN YOU ALL STARTED YELLING AT ME AND GETTING MORE AND MORE DISTANT! I WAS SO AFRAID THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AND YOU *$% HOLES DIDN'T HELP ME ONE BIT! YOU JUST ABANDONED ME LIKE SOME OLD TOY! AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHY!" Mike's eyes are now fresh full of tears, and so are mine. I give a death glare, and he backs up. "Wow," I heave. "I didn't know I had that in me but it FEEL GREAT MIKE! What do YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW KNOWING JUST HOW BIG OF AN $ & HOLE YOU ARE!?"

He does that whimper sound people do when they cry, and he sounds like a pathetic little loser. Like a stray puppy that got stomped on by an owner. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He pleads, but you know what?

"Too late for apologies…." I say in a deep, creepy voice. I then feel power surging through me. I get lifted off the ground, getting an insane look in my eye the higher I go. They all stare at me in fear as I get lifter up to the very top of the brain, hovering over all of them. I laugh, to get the pain out. It feels great. "How about I spend a little time being the original? You should take a break Michael…" I say, my voice echoing in all directions. "And I am going to love it so very MUCH!" Then, I lift my right hand and chains start to sprout from the ground as they grab Mike's feel, and he starts to get dragged underground into total darkness. It happens to the others too. "Mal! Please don't do this!" Mike screams along with the others. "YEAH BRO! AHH!" Vito says while trying to claw himself up before he falls into the dark pit. I never knew I had this kind of power… this kind of… rage. It's amazing. The chains keep pulling them all. My voice gets even deeper, and has more of an echo.

"That dark pit you are going into is my fear. My pain. My suffering. Hope you all have fun in HELL! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh as they are all dragged into the very bottom of my being…. The darkness.

I awaken in the real world. On Mike's bed. I give a snicker that echos through the house as my hair drops right in front of my eye. "Perfect… hehehehe…."

 **I was then in control. But now I am locked away. The bad road for me was the road to my defeat. What do you think…? "Huh…" I sigh as I pull my arms forward, only to be held back by chains. Here I am, four years later, still to this day planning my revenge, locked away in Mike's mind. I wonder if I can gather that power again after Mike is done with that stupid reality TV show thing. Total Drama? I think that's what it is. What a loser...**

 _ **Next Chapter- "A Dream is a Wish"-**_ _Mal roams around life now causing trouble at school for fun, and starts to cause chaos everywhere he goes. That is… until he meets a girl that Mike has had a crush on for the longest time._

 _OMG! I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's good to be back from vacation. HAH! Oh, and Kurt x Ram is done and I will upload that tomorrow! Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 8- A Dream is a Wish

_**BlackSirens**_ _here again with Chapter 8. I just love this fanfiction so much! My passion for all of Mike's personalities is keeping me writing this story strong, and full of character. Fanfiction have given me so much happiness I can't begin to tell you how it makes me feel. Like all my creative thoughts are set free. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Mal, the Forgotten. Oh, and people seemed to like my Kurt x Ram fanfiction. So I will maybe make more fanfics on Heathers the musical. If you have any ideas for other fanfics, please comment!_

 _ **DISclaimer:**_ _I do NOT own Mike from "Total Drama", or any of his personalities. They are also not sponsored although I do recommend watching the amazing show, "Total Drama". You instantly get captivated by the amazing plot, humor, and eye catching character personalities (No pun intended for Mike) and designs._

 _ **Thanks To:**_ _My family and friends are the main people that convince me to turn my creative passion into writing. Especially my best friend (Not mentioning names). We get together every weekend to talk about/and or do fanfiction and watch "Total Drama". Thanks! :), and I love all the people who support me!_

 _ **Note:**_ _I am here to write about what I like, and people have different tastes in stories. If you don't like what you are reading, please don't waste your time here. Also, if you dislike the story, just leave. You don't have to leave a hateful comment. If you do, I don't let stuff like that get to me, but I don't want you feeling bad after you sent it. Just keep your mouth shut! (JK :D) And enjoy my story, "Mal, the Forgotten"._

 _ **Title Drops:**_ _Every chapter, I will DROP that title into the story. The title will not be underlined. I just underlined the title in the first chapter so you could get the idea. Pretty simple._

 **Chapter 7- A Dream is a Wish**

 _ **Mike's P.O.V,**_

I open my blurry eyes and see nothing but pitch black. I try to squint and see something besides darkness but being teary eyed sure isn't helping. I wipe my eyes and take a couple deep breathes. Mal just locked us up. Me up! Inside of my own mind. Now he is in charge forever doing who knows what. I then think back to a time before all of this… when we were all kids…

 _ **Flashback,**_

 _"Mal come on! We are going to draw!" I say while Mal runs into the room with the box of crayons. He smiles at me as I smile back while we situate ourselves on the pink floor of my mind. After a while of drawing, he holds the paper up. I feel a bit uneasy seeing the picture. He drew all of us, as a family, but he drew himself smaller. The drawing of himself was scribbled out a lot, and a bit blurry with a bunch of dark colors surrounding himself in his drawing. I look past the picture to see his smiling face, but mine is anything but a smile. He gives a confused look as to why I am so perplexed at his masterpiece. "What's wrong? Don't you.. D-don't you like it?" He tears up. When Mal first came here, being the youngest in the mind, he was so scared. Nervous and didn't want to come out. As we grew up to be this age, seven and eight, I've noticed his really depressed personality. Even though he had joy around all of us in the mind, it took him quite a while to warm up to them._

 _He was always sensitive too. Always teared up when he thought one of us was upset with him. Especially Manitoba because he looks up to him. Manitoba is the eldest. The brave one. Mal always wanted to be like him and not himself. I can tell by this drawing, right here. He hates himself and I know it. He is my negative personality. It is quite clear. While Manitoba took my courage, Mal took my disbelief. When Vito took my strength, Mal took my grief. When Svetlana took my feminine side, Mal took my anger. When Chester took my complaints, Mal took my depression. My depression with kids at school, and my home life. My dad was never nice although I don't see much wrong with him. I just didn't like to be around him. Mal took that over apparently and I let him. Guess he likes my parents. He also recently started to take over at school although sometimes he gets into trouble. Chester told me I should start being cautious around Mal because of his negative personality but I don't listen. Here I am now, drawing with my best friend. My family member that I love so so much. I wouldn't let him go._

 _I look at Mal's drawing and give out a smile and say, "It's beautiful." He smiles and hangs it up on the wall. In a second Mal's arms are around my body. I hug him back._

 _ **End of Flashback,**_

Oh my god. "OH MY GOD!" I scream out loud as the tears I wiped away creep up again. "Ey yo what the heck dude? Why are you yelling?" I hear Vito's voice from behind me in the darkness. "V-Vito?" I say shaking. I am terrified. "Where are you?" I try and feel around, hoping to find my older brother. As I do this I think back to Mal and why I shouted 'oh my god'. I finally realize why. Why he did all of this. I never took the time to realize my own father was abusing him. He stood up for me even though he was younger than me and deserved to be protected. Not to protect. He tried to do it at school, but he was too broken to do it with a polite manner. He hit people without knowing why, and grew up only knowing the world from a bad light. That's why he wrote cruel notes about hoping people would die. He sees a world full of hate towards himself, and I did nothing to help.

I start to cry and desperately search for Vito faster. I feel my foot hit something and I tumble down onto my face. It hurts, and I start to feel a thicker liquid running down my face. It reaches my mouth as I lick my lips. No it's not my tears. It's blood. I groan, getting up as I search for what I tripped over. Then I grab something. "Ey! Mike! Mind taking your freaking hand off of my face." I jolt back startled, but give a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god it's just you Vito and not something else." I say. I can't see him, but I keep my hand on his leg. Vito shifts a bit. "You nearly took me out when you tripped over me."

"Ow…" I say, remembering the fall and I rub my face not able to clean this bloody nose without a tissue. It's going everywhere. "Are you hurt?" He asks while he feels around my legs to get to my face. He reaches my nose and cheek and I let out a wail. My cheek hurts too. I guess I busted up my entire face. We have to get the hell out of here.

 _ **Out of Mike's P.O.V,**_

I can't believe I just did that. I actually stood up to those worms, then locked them up! I give a sinister laugh and rub my hands together now knowing that I am in charge completely. No more being a personality. I am a person. Now they get to be forgotten and not me. They will know what it is like to be inside of my pain. 'Tis nothing but a cruel, dark place. I want everyone to feel how I feel. Not just them. Douglas too. He is a vile, smelly creature that lives off of my fear and alcohol. The kids at school. They bully me and call me fake. We will see who gets the last laugh. And adults? They can burn in hell too! They don't even try to understand. The only person I am considering to save is mom. She took care of me, called me Mal. For that… she can have her bloody life.

It is still night, but very close to sunrise. I glance at Mike's clock and read, 4:32am. Nothing to do but think, and wait. I start to imagine what the others might be going through inside of my dark mind. I snicker, hoping it is something awful. I use to give them too many chances. I should have known not to have hope. I hoped that they would like me again, like when we were younger. We used to play war games and snowball fights with rolled up pieces of paper. I always drew with Mike, too. Every day. BUT, then THEY all decided to shut me out. It progressed, and every day we hung out less and less until I spent all of my time alone. Even when that happened I still tried to defend Mike, hoping he still loved me. Hoping Manitoba would stop the rules and just talk to me like a person and not like an animal. Hoping Vito would see me as his little brother again and not a nuisance. Hoping Svetlana would embarrassingly dress me up again instead of pretending I didn't exist.

I'll admit, after they started to become distant I did lash out on them, but I know it was a desperate cry for help (as pathetic as that sounds). Whatever. If they can't take the time to love me, then I shouldn't take the time to think about the times I missed them. I don't anymore. They deserve their horrible fate.

I just sit on the bed until it is 6:00am. I decide now is the best time to get ready for the day. Finally, I get to wear what I want and not Mike's stupid blue shirts. I have to search for a long time but I find some dark colored jean ans and a black hoodie. I grab Mike's converse and get myself together, including brushing my teeth and hair. Man, so far being a lone wolf rocks! I am finally a person. A real person with my own body. This body… is now my own. Sense it is now mine I even get to enjoy every meal mom makes. She is a damn fine cook, and a hell of a good breakfast cook. No more eating cereal in silence.

I go down every step with my nose held high, smelling the pancakes. I sit down and when she turns around she is startled a bit. "Oh, Mal. I didn't know I would be greeting you this morning." She chuckles. I don't chuckle back. I am too angry. Although as angry and fixated I am on the others right now, I have to enjoy the pancakes. I take two off of the big plate in the middle and cut them up. Then I watch the thick, sugary liquid spread across my meal as I pour it, before taking my first delicious bite. I enjoy it.

Mom sits down across from me and eats, but stops to look at me and speak. "Your dad won't be up for a while because he is a little tipsy. So I decided to treat Mike, or in this case you, to pancakes." She says before taking another bite. What does she mean by Mike? She was going to treat Mike to this, for what? Mike doesn't deserve this just because Douglas is drunk and won't wake up. I deserve it. I save Mike's %$* all the time from his dad. I deserve every bite I get 1000x more than Mike ever will. And why did she say my dad!? "That disgusting human being isn't my _**dad.**_ " I say, with the word dad coming out long and hoarse. She stops mid chew but then swallows to gasp. "Mal! He may not be… um… the best role model for you but you can't just say that about my husband!" She slams her hands on the table. Okay, since when has mom been so… intense? First she yelled at Douglas for hitting me with a beer bottle, then she is yelling at me now. She use to never yell. She was always so sweet and shy. Not that she isn't sweet now, but it's like she went from introvert to extrovert.

Confused and dumbfounded, I decide to pick up my plate and get up to eat somewhere else. She may have caught me off guard, but she also made me mad. What does she know? She doesn't get abused by him. Sure verbally and mentally, but not physically. I understand what she is going through. She on the other hand, does not. Also, he sure as hell isn't a good role model. The worst one actually. He teaches me three lessons. Don't love the people you are supposed to love, solve your problems with violence, and drink alcohol.… my god. I am one beer can away from being the spitting image of Mike's father!

As I reach the sink I scrape the remains of the pancakes in the trash, then set the plate down in the sink to be washed. I see Mike's bus- wait a second. Mike isn't the original. I have to stop saying everything is his. I see MY bus come to a halt. This means I have to go to school, for the whole day. Wow what a privilege. I get to stay in classes I like, then get to skip the classes I don't want to be in. Beat up people whenever I want. That's right, no longer will I beat up people for Mike. I will do it for fun. Their sick ways of having fun was bullying Mike and all of us, so my sick way of having fun will be beating my anger onto them until they can't move one muscle. I get onto the bus, not even caring about my bookbag, and leaving it inside. I hear some kids snicker. Probably because my hair is so obviously draped onto one side of my face. The chuckles multiply, and I hear the pack of hyenas whispering in their annoying, laughing voices. All I can hear is that annoying sound. God, this is filling me up with fuel to blow. Like a little top. I sit down alone. I watch as the scenery through the window flies by right before my sight. It is a nice thing to watch right before a day at school. I never took over that much just to stop and enjoy the view. The beautiful autumn leaves break off of their host branch, falling down to the damp ground to rot, becoming nature's compost. Then comes winter. Winter creates a blanket for the earth. A beautiful white blanket. When it melts, the ground is fresh and new, then able to blossom with color. That is spring. Finally, the warm sun shines a million times brighter to bring hot days full of fun. To restart the cycle, the leaves fall off the trees once again. Too bad such a beautiful land is wasted by inhabiting such ungrateful souls. Humans make the world ugly.

The bus stops, and kids cram into each other to get off. Jeez, is school that exciting? I just wait until there is enough room to squeeze by, without feeling claustrophobic and awkward. First class of Mik- mine, is math. I like math so I guess I'll go in for the time being. Nothing else to do.

As I'm sitting in math class, I realized just how much more fun it is when you are actually IN math class. Using the pencil, answering problems, being graded on work you do. It's nice. I feel a tap on my shoulder interrupt my day dream. I whip my head around to see who dare would bother me, but I see it's Alli. That girl… who protected Mike. The one with the book. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

I rustle through my pockets, hoping a pencil would magically appear in one of them. Crud, I didn't bring my bookbag. Truth is I just picked up the pencil I'm using from the ground. I lucked out. I wish I could give her one but I just shake my head no. "Why don't you go ask someone else?" I turn back around to read the board, then take more notes down. I feel her hand tap my shoulder again. "What?!" I whisper, trying not to get in trouble again. "Oh… you aren't Mike." She says. I'm taken back, and feel my cheeks burn. "What… w-what about it?" I tumble on my words. She gives me a curious look as we meet eye to eye. "You're Mal, not Mike. I just didn't realize it. I'm sorry, never mind." She looks back at her paper. I've never been called by my own name before at school, or by a pretty girl. N-no, I didn't say pretty. She's just semi-pretty. Like an ordinary everyday girl. Pretty. "You're a pretty ordinary girl." What the hell just came out of my mouth? Her face lights up, as she looks all over my face as if she is searching for some sort of hesitation. "I'm an ordinary girl?" She asks. "Oh god no! I mean, you're a _**pretty**_ , AND ordinary girl, but not too ordinary. Just like every day normal ordinary. But pretty." I mentally slap myself about 50 times. Well she may be a pretty ordinary girl but you know what I am? I'm a stupid stupid everyday guy. I never thought being an original person involved full out conversations with pretty girls. Especially with me being an original person. "Well, I mean, thanks." She's hesitant. I am too. I see another Stephen King book in her bag that is open on the ground. Maybe she likes the horror movies. Maybe she's into the book "Midnight Massacre". I love to read too. I read like her. She smells like flowers. I like that sent. Normally I'm not into pretty things or pretty scents. But she is a pretty scent. Do all girls smell like roses? Does she use a perfume or is it natural? I have so many questio-

"Do you mind? Stop staring at me…" She says. Oh crap I'm blowing it. The one chance I ever had to actually have a conversation with a pretty girl is now out the window. I just turn back around and continue to work, with a very very pink face. I want to look at her more but I can't. A dream is a wish your heart makes… I finally finish and walk up to the teacher to hand in my paper. I can't believe I handed in my first paper by myself today. I genuinely do feel like a real person now because I am the only personality that is free. When I take my seat again, I notice that I am the first one done.

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever because I was busy with writing in general because of school and I didn't have the motivation to write even more! So instead of posting regularly, I will post any time I can._

 _Next Chapter-_ _ **"Kiss… HER?"**_ _Mike and the others find something they never wanted to stumble upon, and Mal (being the original) starts to form a more meaning relationship with Alli._


	11. Chapter 9- Kiss, HER?

_~Sorry everyone! There is a typo in the last chapter -_-… It's supposed to be Chapter 8 not 7. And yes everyone I am back! BlackSirens here and I hope you enjoy this Chapter. For the past two years I've been lacking motivation to write. Again, I will have no consistent schedule. That's a warning. Hope you enjoy!~_

 **Chapter 9- Kiss, HER?**

The school day went pretty well, despite it being a SCHOOL day. I usually go to beat kids up but I guess no one perked my interest. Probably because Mike isn't in control anymore and they can't insult him. I walk over to my bag which is at the opposite end of my bedroom and I rustle through to grab the assigned homework. I plop myself on the edge of the bed and begin to write, and think.

I locked the others up for good, which is half pleasing half heart wrenching. Lately, especially the last two weeks, I feel like a piece of me is missing. All of my empathy for other people has seemed to go away. I feel so tired and so weak all the time I don't have the energy to feel that for anyone else. I know I will miss them, ha, and they will NEVER forgive me for this one so no point in going back. I guess they are really gone from my life…

 **~Flashback~**

" _Well, I think it's a good show." Vito says while sitting across from me in the living room. I keep quiet. I don't exactly agree with him, but it isn't my place to speak u- "Mal? Do you like the show?" Mike asks, interrupting my train of thought. I shake my head, then look down to my hands. I notice that Mike always asks for my input. Maybe I should say something. Before anyone can speak, I finally reply, "It's not that good." I blurt. My face goes red. I shouldn't have spoken. I shouldn't have. Is it weird for me to not like social interaction? Even with my family? I draw with Mike but… but…_

 _Manitoba laughs and I look up quickly. "I kinda agree mate! Johnny Test is as annoying as a leg wrapped inside a thorn bush!" He laughs, and so does everyone else. Vito play pushes him, and starts to die laughing._

 _I feel a hand come into contact with my leg. I whip my head up to see Mike smiling at me, with a sincere look. "Hey buddy? I kind of agree too. Don't tell Vito though." He says, and I laugh. All of us, Manitoba, Vito, Mike, Svetlana, and me… start to laughter so hard that our sides hurt when Svetlana points out the fact that Mike looks like a darker version of Johnny Test… ehehe, and she wasn't wrong._

 **~End of Flashback~**

A tear drops down onto my pencil, and slides down it painfully, until it reaches the pages of my homework. I sniffle, and try wiping the tears away but they just keep pouring out of me. Thinking back to the fun moments really shows me how close we used to be. Something changed but I can't wrap my head around what. Maybe it was me? Them? Things were the same. I protected Mike, and we all talked like close members of a family. We ate meals together, we played together, and we made stories and acted them out like plays for Chester… "URG!" I throw my book across the room. The pages scatter everywhere, and I look at my pencil, and break it. Seriously, what changed? Slowly, my "family" started to talk to me less and less. Because of this, I locked myself in my room. I felt so unwanted.

HA! Now they are unwanted! "Ahahah!" I laugh and go over, grabbing the papers rapidly, shoving them in my bag. They are the ones locked up, not me! Not me not me! They are! "HAHAHA!" I scream, throat burning and eyes watery.

It's the next day, and I spent all night pondering in guilt and questioning life choices. Nothing major. I overslept so I don't have time to eat breakfast but that doesn't bother me. I'm finishes getting ready and I grab my book bag, flinging it around my back. I skip down the stairs, happy to be my own person. When I turn the corner of the wall from the stairs, I am met by my father's drunken face, looming over me. I get a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, Mike, the hair." He fumbles on his words, and his hand covers half of his own face. Mocking my hair. I growl under my breath. "Not funny… dad." I reply in annoyance. He snickers, stumbling towards me, and he tosses and empty beer can to the side of the room. "I see you're playing games again Michael," He hiccups, "I don't like when you play games. Fix your hair you little shit-" He wobbles towards me, but I feel my hand reaching out, and slapping him away. The both of us stare at each other in shock, until I push him out of my way and bolt as fast as I can out the door. I feel a wind pass my neck, and I can only assume that he waved his hand to grab me by the collar but missed. As I reach the bus, entering, I realize he will be extremely mad at me when I get home. I really hope he was drunk enough to forget. Huh. It's kind of sad when you have to say I WISH my dad was drunk enough.

I enter the bus with a stern face, and sit in the back, glaring at all the annoying kids that have made fun of me and Mike in the meantime. When I sit down, I fix myself up a bit because I was in such a rush. I probably look like a mess but do I really care? Not really.

I turn my head and catch view of long dirty blonde hair flowing behind a shorter female body. She flips her hair out of her face and reveals her bright blue eyes. Her lips glisson, and a perfect shade of pink glazes her cheeks. Freckles dance all over her face, neck and body. It's Alli. The girl who is sort of friends with Mike, and asked me for a pencil. My mouth drops when I see her plop a seat next to me. I quickly shut my mouth, and try to act as casual as possible. Oh crap-a-roni. She just looked at me. My cheeks are burning, and I can only hope they are slightly red. Please don't say anything please don't… I don't want to sound like and idiot.

"Hey Mal. How are you?" She asks, while pulling a book out of her bag. Mission abort! Retreat! Uh… fall back! Mayday? SOS?

"I'm Mal- I mean, I'm good. You're Alli, right Alli?" Oh god. I feel like I have no control of what I'm saying. Why did I have to say her name twice? Does that make me look like a stalker? Oh I am so not good at this. She chuckles while pulling her bookmark out of her book. I read the title. "Misery". A Stephen King fan and it's a horror novel!

"Yes. My name is Alli." She says between eye scans through her book. I nod, creepily. I guess being a personality really limits your social skills. I never feel like this. I always feel in control of the situations I am in. Social ones, not mental ones. So why am I having such a hard time? I don't LIKE her. I would never ever date anyone! I'm Mal for Christ's sake! I would not date HER either! I would not… kiss, her? No! I shake my head, and look back to continue the so called conversation.

"A-Are you reading Stephen King?" I ask, and her eyes perk up like a puppy who was reunited with their owner after a long day. She whips around to face me, and grabs my shoulder, sending butterfly signals to my stomach. I gulp in agony from the intense feeling.

"You know him? I can't believe it! Most people don't like Stephen King. Can you believe it?" She perks, holding her book graciously. I nod, tuning in, finally.

"Of course I know Stephen King. King of horror, so to speak. He's written the best scary stories ever!" I say, and she squeals, agreeing with me. "Have you read Misery?" She asks, while holding the book cover up to my face. I laugh and nod happily. It feels good to talk to someone. I get a tingling sensation in my head, as if her voice itself is connecting with me.

"Of course I've read Misery! The part when she hobbles him? Taking out his feet so he can't escape?" I ask, and she nods once more. "So good." She replies, as my bookbag flies into the seat in front of me from the sudden stop of the bus. Alli soon gets up, and smiles at me. "I'll see you later Mal. And tell Mike I said hi." She walks away after a wave, carrying the book in her hand. I get up, all flustered, and walk out the door a little bit later. Oh my gosh. Alli… I think I might… I-I think I may like you!

 **~Mike's POV~**

The blood running from my nose is agonizing. How I hate blood. So wet and gross and… red. EW! I know Vito is with me and that is a good thing, but it is so dark that I will trip on one of the others if I take one more step. Or, if they are even here. "V-Vito?" I whisper faintly, "Have you run into any of the others?" Oh how I'm hoping he has. "No." He says, and my heart sinks. I now know why Mal would do something like this… but still. He doesn't seem like the sweet little guy I used to know from my childhood. I can't talk to the others about this because I'm sure they will shut down my opinion real quick. "We have to find them." I say with fake confidence, as my body shakily stands. I reach out in blindness, and help Vito up. "Thanks little dude. We will. Don't worry." He says, but I can hear his heavy breathing. I grip his hand so we won't get lost, and the two of us slowly but surely start to walk around, screaming the other's names in hopes to find them in the black abyss of my former mind, now taken by someone I wrongfully love…

 _Next Chapter (Descent to Madness): Mal confesses his feelings for Alli, and also what he's done. Mike and the others find a secret room, and Mal seems to be in a sticky mental situation…_

 _To be continued! :)_


End file.
